That Nerd Boy, Jongdae's Birthday
by Huang and Wu
Summary: [ONESHOT] Jongdae mungkin hanya lelaki biasa, tetapi dia tahu bahwa ia ditakdirkan untuk menyelamatkan Minseok dari hidupnya yang keras. Berawal dari tabrakan tidak sengaja, Bali pun menjadi saksi bisu pertemuan mereka. #ChenMin. A/N : LONG TIME NO SEE GUYS! SORRY FOR LATE UPDATE! EXO's Special Oneshot Birthday Project Pt. 6 #HappyChenDay


That Nerd Boy

AUTHOR : **HUANG AND WU**

GENRE : **ROMANCE, SLICE-OF-LIFE**

LENGTH : **ONESHOT**

CHARACTER : **KIM JONGDAE, KIM MINSEOK**

POINT OF VIEW : **AUTHOR**

RATE : **M**

SUMMARY :

 _Jongdae tidak pernah tahu alasan kenapa dia begitu membenci kehidupannya. Dia tidak menyukai bagaimana ia hidup, tidak pula menyesali bahwa ia hidup. Ia tak tahu bagaimana harus bertindak, tipikal perjaka labil. Sampai pada akhirnya, Minseok menubruknya. Terinspirasi dari Heartbreak Hotel – Tiffany, inilah_ _ **That Nerd Boy**_ _._

 _ **WARNING! IT IS GENDERSWITCH!**_

 **HALLOOO**

 **LONG TIME NO SEE GUYS!**

 **Well, 2 bulan sudah HAW hiatus, dan hasrat menulis HAW udah membumbung tinggi banget kayak asap global warming. And I APOLOGIZE for what I've done (read, not finishing Seven Deadly Sins and If You Could See Me Now), cuz I'm still having this goddamn WRITER'S BLOCK UGH. Mungkin sekitar akhir taun, HAW bakal comeback as usual dan mempost lanjutannya. Support me, pls!**

 **And well, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO URI DUCKIE JONGDAE! Kwek kwek kwek**

 **Langsung aja deh! Check it out!**

 _-That Nerd Boy-_

 _._

 _._

 _Start_

"Jongdae _-ah_! Jongdae _-ah_! Tunggu!"

Seorang _namja_ dengan kacamata kotak ber- _frame_ tebal pun terdiam, ketika seorang _yeoja_ berwajah cantik berlari ke arahnya. _Yeoja_ itu sedikit mengambil nafas, kemudian menatap _namja_ yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Jongdae, kumohon dengarkan aku! Ini tidak seperti yang kau lihat!"pekik _yeoja_ itu, dengan wajah memelas yang kentara.

"E-entahlah, Luna. Kurasa, kita akhiri saja sekarang. Kau lebih nyaman dengannya, dan aku.. aku bahagia jika kau bahagia."

Jongdae, _namja_ berkacamata itu. Ia menatap Luna dengan tatapan terluka di balik lensa kacamatanya yang cukup tebal. Luna menatap Jongdae dengan memelas, dan kedua tangan nistanya meraih tangan kiri Jongdae.

"Kumohon, Jongdae! Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu!"pekik Luna, dan Jongdae menggeleng kaku.

Dengan _awkward_ , Jongdae menarik tangannya dari genggaman Luna. Jongdae menatap Luna, kemudian tersenyum miris dan berjalan pergi. Langkahnya terasa berat, namun tentu akan jauh lebih berat jika ia tidak segera pergi. Luna menatap kepergian Jongdae dengan nanar, miris.

Jongdae benci hidupnya. Ya, dia benci.

-XOXO-

BRUK!

Jongdae menaruh tumpukan buku di tangannya di sebuah meja. Seorang _namja_ menatapnya, kemudian tersenyum hangat dan meraih buku-buku itu.

"Kau sudah menyelesaikan semua buku ini?"tanya _namja_ itu, dan Jongdae mengangguk.

"Tidak sulit."sahut Jongdae, singkat.

" _Well_ , kau benar. Buku-buku seperti ini memang tidak sulit. Aku punya rekomendasi buku untuk orang tipikal sepertimu, Jongdae. Tunggu sebentar."ucap _namja_ itu, namun Jongdae mengelak cepat.

"Aku tidak punya banyak waktu, Junmyeon. Terimakasih, tapi tidak kali ini."ucap Jongdae, dan _namja_ bernama Junmyeon itu mengernyit.

"Kau yakin? Kau masih punya asupan buku untuk seminggu kedepan?"tanya Junmyeon, digelengi Jongdae.

"Aku.. mau pergi. Untuk empat hari ke depan."

Jawaban Jongdae, membuat Junmyeon diam membisu.

-XOXO-

KRING! KRING!

CKLEK

" _Dengan Tuan Jongdae Kim?_ "

"Ya, saya sendiri."

" _E-ticket anda sudah tersedia. Kami akan segera mengirimnya via fax. Mohon konfirmasi nomor fax anda._ "

"Terimakasih."

PIP

Jongdae menatap ponsel di tangannya, kemudian menghela nafas berat. Ia menatap sebuah tas besar di sampingnya, kemudian menggeleng pelan dan segera menyalakan ponsel itu dan mengetikkan beberapa nomor ke sebuah _e-mail_.

PIP PIP

CKREK CKREK CKREK

Mesin _fax_ dalam kamar itu bergetar, dan sebuah kertas ter- _print_. Jongdae mematikan ponselnya, kemudian berjalan ke arah mesin _fax_ itu dan meraih kertas yang sudah ter- _print_.

Sebuah tiket pesawat.

"Hmm, untuk sekali ini, semoga saja aku melakukan hal yang benar."ucap Jongdae, lirih.

Dan kemudian, ia segera meraih tasnya, dan berjalan keluar dari rumahnya.

Pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Jongdae akan berlibur sendiri.

-XOXO-

8 jam berlalu dengan begitu datarnya, menghantarkan Jongdae ke sebuah daerah dengan pemandangan yang begitu indah dan juga kecantikannya yang eksotis. Jongdae menarik nafas pelan, kemudian menghembuskannya lagi. Dirinya serasa _hidup_ kembali.

" _Welcome to Bali_."

Jongdae berjalan, beriringan seperti turis-turis asing lainnya. Berbekal sebuah kamus, ia berjalan mengikuti arah penunjuk jalan yang ada di sekitarnya. Jongdae menatap sebuah _tourism center_ , kemudian memasukinya.

" _Can I help you_?"sapa salah seorang pegawai _tourism center_ tersebut.

" _Yes, you can. I need a tourism map. I hope I can get it here_."jawab Jongdae, dengan bahasa Inggris yang fasih.

" _Okay, let me get it for you._ "ucap pegawai itu, kemudian berjalan ke ruangan di belakangnya.

Jongdae duduk di sebuah kursi, dengan tas masih di punggungnya. Dengan gugup, ia membenarkan posisi kacamatanya. Beberapa orang mengamatinya, namun ia tidak merespon.

" _Sir_?"

Jongdae menoleh, kemudian segera berdiri dan menghampiri petugas tadi. _Yeoja_ itu menyerahkan sebuah amplop bergambar pohon kelapa, dan Jongdae menerimanya dengan sopan.

" _Thank you_."

Tanpa mendengar _yeoja_ itu membalas, Jongdae segera berjalan keluar dari _tourism center_ itu.

"Sekarang, aku butuh _homestay_."gumam Jongdae.

Jongdae mengendarkan pandangannya, dan baru menyadari bahwa hari mulai gelap. Jongdae berjalan menyusuri pedestrian daerah itu, sama sekali tidak mengenali area tempat ia berdiri saat ini.

BRUK!

"Ma-maaf."gumam Jongdae, refleks.

Seorang _yeoja_ berambut kecokelatan berjalan melewatinya, tak sengaja menubruknya. Jongdae menatap _yeoja_ itu, kemudian mengernyit heran. _Yeoja_ itu berjalan sempoyongan. _Mabuk, kah_?

Dengan instingnya, Jongdae memutuskan untuk menghampirinya.

" _Ma'am_?"sapa Jongdae, dengan bahasa Inggris.

 _Yeoja_ itu diam, dan menoleh dengan lemas. Jongdae mengerjap di balik kacamatanya, menatap _yeoja_ itu dengan kebingungan. _Yeoja_ itu menatap Jongdae, kemudian tertawa tidak jelas.

"Oh, _are you the fucking stranger who just disturbed me_?"tanya _yeoja_ itu.

Jongdae mengernyit. Tentu saja tadi itu adalah kalimat yang sangat tidak ramah.

" _Sorry if I disturb you_."ucap Jongdae, kemudian berjalan pergi.

 _Yeoja_ itu menatap Jongdae dengan sedikit buram, namun tidak peduli. Ia pun berbalik dan kembali berjalan sempoyongan, hilang di balik sebuah gang sempit.

Kembali ke Jongdae.

Entah kenapa, rasa bersalah menyeruak dalam hatinya ketika meninggalkan _yeoja_ itu. Persetan dengan kondisi _yeoja_ itu yang mabuk, Jongdae baru menyadari satu hal.

 _Yeoja_ tadi berpakaian sangat seksi. Dan seksi, bukanlah hal yang sangat bagus di waktu malam.

Dengan instingnya, Jongdae berbalik dan berjalan mengikuti _yeoja_ itu. Seingatnya, tadi _yeoja_ itu berbelok ke sebuah gang kecil. Jongdae memutuskan untuk mengikutinya.

"Ohh, _no_! _Help me_!"

Terdengar pekikan melengking. Jongdae seketika tersadar, dan segera mempercepat langkahnya menyusuri gang kecil itu. Ia tak peduli dengan tasnya yang berat. Satu-satunya yang ada di pikirannya adalah keadaan _yeoja_ tadi.

"Oh, _you little bitch_."

Jongdae mengintip dari balik sebuah dinding, hanya untuk melihat keadaan yang sangat intim ini.

 _Yeoja_ berambut cokelat tadi, dengan wajah memerah pasrah, dengan pakaian yang sudah tidak lengkap, dengan seorang _namja_ –terlihat seperti seorang turis Eropa–yang tengah melepas pakaian _yeoja_ itu.

SREK! SREK!

" _Please_ , _don't_.."gumam _yeoja_ itu, namun dengan wajah yang sangat pasrah.

"Oh, _you are gonna enjoy this_ , _sweetheart_."gumam _namja_ bule itu.

SREK!

Rok _yeoja_ itu telah sobek, dengan _g-string_ yang mencuat keluar. _Namja_ itu melepas _g-string_ _yeoja_ itu, dengan hasrat buas yang sudah tak tertampung. _Yeoja_ itu pasrah, apalagi dengan _namja_ asing itu yang mulai menghisap kedua dadanya.

BRUK!

"ARGH!"

DUAGH!

BRUK!

Seketika, seseorang memukul _namja_ itu dari belakang dengan sebuah tongkat besi, lalu menendangnya dan menghajar _namja_ itu. Dalam samar, _yeoja_ itu menatap sosok yang sudah menolongnya.

Seorang _namja_ , dengan sebuah tas besar.

" _You_.."

Itu adalah Jongdae.

BRUK!

Dan _yeoja_ itu pingsan.

-XOXO-

"Eungh.."

Kedua bolamata cokelat itu terbuka perlahan, membiaskan cahaya lampu yang ada di atasnya. _Yeoja_ itu melenguh pelan, kemudian terbangun disertai pusing yang parah.

"Eungh.. sakit.."gumamnya.

"Kau sudah sadar?"

 _Yeoja_ itu menoleh, mendapati seorang _yeoja_ paruh baya lain berwajah oriental Bali yang begitu hangat. _Yeoja_ berambut cokelat itu heran dengan dirinya sendiri, kemudian menatap sekelilingnya.

Tubuhnya sudah mengenakan sebuah piyama sutera lembut, dengan rambut tergerai.

"A-aku dimana?"tanya _yeoja_ itu, dengan bahasa Indonesia yang cukup fasih.

"Kau di _homestay_ -ku. Tadi malam, pacarmu membantumu dan membawamu ke sini. Dia terlalu terburu-buru untuk pergi ke warung mencari makan. Sebentar lagi dia datang."ucap _yeoja_ itu.

"Siapa.. namamu?"tanya _yeoja_ yang pingsan tadi.

"Panggil saja saya Ni Putu. Kau?"tanya _yeoja_ paruh baya itu balik.

"Kim.. Kim Minseok."

"Oke, Minseok."

CKLEK

Sebuah pintu cokelat di belakang Ni Putu terbuka, menampakkan seorang _namja_ berwajah oriental Korea berkacamata tebal yang datang. Minseok mengerjap, sama sekali tidak mengenali _namja_ itu.

Jongdae kaget, begitu melihat Minseok dan Ni Putu tengah berbincang.

"Kau sudah tiba.."ucap Ni Putu.

" _What.. did you say_?"tanya Jongdae, sama sekali tidak mengerti bahasa Indonesia.

" _I will make the noodles for her. Watch her out_."ucap Ni Putu–dalam mode bahasa Inggris–kemudian segera berjalan pergi dari ruangan itu.

Meninggalkan Jongdae dan Minseok dalam keadaan _awkward_.

Jongdae menatap Minseok, dan rasa gugup mulai menerpanya. Ia berjalan menghampiri Minseok, kemudian duduk di kursi tempat Ni Putu tadi duduk. Minseok waspada dengan Jongdae. Secara, mereka tidak saling kenal.

" _Do.. do you mind if I_ –"

" _You speak Korean. Speak out_."ucap Minseok, seakan mengerti kalimat Jongdae.

Jongdae menatap Minseok, kemudian berdehem dan menunduk malu. Entah kenapa, dia benar-benar _nervous_.

"Tadi malam.. kau diperkosa oleh seorang turis asing. Aku nyaris saja terlambat menyelamatkanmu kalau saja aku tidak mengikutimu."ucap Jongdae, memulai pembicaraan mereka.

"Di-diperkosa?"terlihat sekali bahwa Minseok benar-benar kaget.

"I-iya. Aku mengikutimu karena aku berpikir bahwa pakaianmu terlalu seksi kemarin malam. Kita tidak sengaja bertabrakan ketika kau mabuk."jelas Jongdae.

"Di-dimana itu, tepatnya?"tanya Minseok.

"Entahlah, sekitaran kampung sini."ucap Jongdae.

Suasana kembali _awkward_. Minseok menatap Jongdae yang terlihat sangat gugup, dan ia pun berdehem. Suka atau tidak, _namja_ _nerd_ inilah yang menyelamatkannya semalam.

"Ka-kau tidak menyentuhku, kan? Kau tahu, lah! Mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan."ucap Minseok, dengan nada waspada.

Seketika, wajah Jongdae merona. Dengan cepat, ia menggeleng kaku. Minseok menatap raut wajah Jongdae, seketika terkekeh pelan. Mendengar kekehan Minseok, membuat Jongdae mendongakkan kepalanya.

" _Such a cute, nerdy boy_."ucap Minseok, membuat Jongdae terkekeh salah tingkah.

"Maaf."gumam Jongdae, membuat Minseok tersenyum.

"Tidak. Terimakasih."

Jongdae menatap tepat ke dalam mata Minseok, dimana Minseok tengah menatapnya lembut. Jongdae mengangguk, dan tersenyum lembut. Kali ini, Minseok yang terpana.

"Sama-sama."ucap Jongdae.

" _You guys have finished? Noodles are ready here_!"terdengar ucapan dari Ni Putu.

Jongdae segera berdiri, kemudian merapat sedikit ke pintu sehingga Minseok bisa lewat lebih dulu. Minseok tersenyum pada Jongdae, kemudian berjalan melewati Jongdae. _Well_ , Minseok baru menyadari bahwa Jongdae sangatlah tinggi–sekitar 10 cm lebih tinggi.

Jongdae sedikit termenung. Ingatannya memutar pada kejadian tadi malam, dan ia bersyukur bahwa Minseok baik-baik saja.

"Kau tak mau makan?"

Jongdae menoleh, mendapati Minseok yang mengernyit sembari menunggunya jalan. Jongdae mengangguk kaku, kemudian segera melangkah mendekati Minseok.

"Aku dari Busan, kau?"

"Aku dari Seoul."

"Wah, cukup jauh, ya?"

Percakapan pun mengalir begitu saja.

-XOXO-

"Jadi, kau sedang mencari sebuah _homestay_ untuk menginap tiga hari kedepan?"

Setelah berpamitan dengan Ni Putu, Jongdae dan Minseok berjalan keluar dari _homestay_ -nya. Jongdae baru saja menjelaskan bahwa ia menyewa sebuah kamar di _homestay_ Ni Putu karena urgensi Minseok semalam, dan setelahnya ia belum menemukan _homestay_ yang pas untuknya.

" _Well_ , bagaimana jika kau menginap saja di _flat_ -ku? Anggap saja sebagai tanda terimakasih sudah menolongku."ucap Minseok.

Jongdae mengerjap, lantas sedikit tersipu malu dan menunduk. Minseok menunggu jawaban dari Jongdae, dan dalam hati ia begitu gemas dengan tingkah lugu _namja_ tersebut.

"Ji-jika kau tidak keberatan."ucap Jongdae, dengan sedikit gugup.

" _Good_. Aku tidak keberatan. Ayo."

Mereka pun berjalan kembali, dengan Minseok yang diekori oleh Jongdae.

-XOXO-

" _Welcome to my flat_."

CKLEK

Minseok membukakan sebuah pintu cokelat sederhana di hadapannya, dan Jongdae masuk lebih dulu. Ia menatap sekeliling, aura hangat mulai mengitarinya. Jongdae menatap setiap benda yang tersusun rapi dan apik dalam rumah minimalis itu.

"Rumah yang sangat hangat."ucap Jongdae, disenyumi Minseok.

"Terimakasih. Terkadang, jika aku harus kembali ke Korea untuk beberapa urusan, aku akan menyewakan rumah ini untuk sementara waktu."ucap Minseok, seraya menaruh tas besar Jongdae di atas sebuah sofa.

Jongdae menatap setiap figura foto yang terpajang di sebuah dinding. Ia mengamatinya satu persatu. Tampak beberapa foto individual Minseok saat masih remaja–terlihat jelas dari wajahnya yang masih polos, foto keluarga Minseok, dan beberapa foto lainnya.

"Itu foto keluargaku, 2 tahun lalu."

Jongdae menoleh, dan mendapati Minseok sudah berada di sampingnya. Minseok menatap Jongdae, kemudian tersenyum miring.

"Sudah lama sekali aku tidak bertemu mereka."gumam Minseok, dengan nada suara yang mulai berubah membisik.

"Kemana mereka?"tanya Jongdae.

Entah hanya perasaan Jongdae saja atau bagaimana, raut wajah Minseok berubah seketika. Perlahan, rasa bersalah menghinggapi Jongdae.

"Mereka baik-baik saja. Mereka tidak bersamaku, itu saja."jawab Minseok, dan jawaban itu membuat Jongdae lega.

"Oke."

Minseok menepuk pundak Jongdae sekali, kemudian berjalan ke arah belakang rumahnya. Jongdae menatap Minseok dengan sedikit heran, dan Minseok berbalik.

"Kau suka minuman apa? _Ocha_? Teh manis? Kopi?"tanya Minseok, membuat Jongdae agak mengerjap kebingungan.

"Teh manis saja."jawab Jongdae.

" _Okay_."

Jongdae menatap kepergian Minseok, kemudian menatap figura di hadapannya kembali. Ia menyentuhnya dengan lembut, dan mengusapnya perlahan. Ada cinta di sana, tetapi Jongdae merasakan sesuatu yang lain dari cinta itu.

Cinta itu kelam.

-XOXO-

"Ini kamarmu. Biasanya, aku mengizinkan beberapa temanku menginap di sini, dan ini tempat mereka tidur. Jika kau mau, aku akan membereskannya untukmu."ucap Minseok, digelengi Jongdae.

"Tidak usah. Aku bisa sendiri."

Jongdae memasuki kamar sederhana bernuansa biru itu, kemudian menaruh tas besarnya. Ia menatap sekelilingnya, dan mengamati setiap perabotannya. Minseok bersender pada ambang pintu, dengan tangan disilangkan di dadanya.

"Jika kau butuh sesuatu, aku akan ada di kamar."ucap Minseok, membuat Jongdae menoleh.

"Oke."

Minseok tersenyum miring, kemudian berjalan pergi. Jongdae menutup pintu kamarnya, kemudian mengamati kamarnya lagi. Kamar itu sederhana, namun bersih. _Minseok mungkin mencintai kebersihan_ ; batin Jongdae.

"Saatnya mengatur barang-barang."

-XOXO-

"Ya, aku tahu. Nanti malam, di tempat biasa. Tenang saja. Aku akan datang. Kemarin sedang ada masalah, dan aku akan membayarnya malam ini. Sampai jumpa."

PIP

Minseok mengakhiri sambungan teleponnya, kemudian menaruh ponselnya di atas sebuah meja nakas. Dengan hanya mengenakan _tanktop_ abu-abu dan _hotpants_ hitam, Minseok merasakan nyaman. Ia menguncir kuda rambutnya, kemudian berjalan keluar kamar setelah meraih sebuah _cardigan_ hitam.

Sejenak, ia berjalan melewati kamar Jongdae.

Di pintu kamar tersebut, ada sebuah jendela bening. Daripada membuka pintunya, Minseok lebih memilih untuk mengintip sejenak. Ia mendekatkan dirinya ke arah pintu.

Seketika, pemandangan di hadapannya membuat nafasnya tercekat.

Jongdae menyampingi pintu, menghadap ke arah lemari. Ia mempersiapkan tangannya pada _t-shirt_ -nya, kemudian dengan sekali gerakan melepasnya dari tubuhnya–membuatnya _half-naked_. Kacamatanya sudah ia lepas, dan Minseok tak tahu sudah berapa lama dia menahan nafas.

"Oh, _God_.."gumam Minseok, _speechless_.

Dan sekarang, Jongdae bersiap untuk membuka celananya.

"Oh, _shit_!"pekik Minseok pelan, dan dia pun segera pergi dari pintu itu.

Minseok berjalan cepat ke arah kamarnya, kemudian menutup pintunya dan duduk di atas ranjang. Ia mengontrol nafasnya, dan sedikit merutuki kebodohannya mengintip tamunya sendiri. Ia mengusap wajahnya kasar.

" _Damn you_ , Kim Minseok. Bodoh.."gumamnya.

-XOXO-

Malam telah tiba.

Jongdae berjalan ke arah dapur, bermaksud untuk membuat dua cangkir teh–untuknya dan Minseok. Ia tengah menuangkan air panas dari teko, ketika Minseok muncul.

"Ini milikmu?"

Jongdae menoleh, dan mendapati salah satu buku miliknya berada di tangan Minseok. Jongdae membenarkan letak kacamatanya, kemudian mengangguk dan terkekeh salah tingkah.

"Hmm, kau suka filsafat rupanya."gumam Minseok, seraya menatap judul buku itu.

"Aku adalah penggemar berat Socrates."sahut Jongdae, disenyumi Minseok.

"Aku tahu dia. Filsuf yang cukup luar biasa."ucap Minseok, kemudian menghampiri Jongdae dan berdiri di sampingnya.

Jongdae sedikit menahan nafas. Wangi parfum Minseok menyeruak dalam ruangan itu, dan–tentunya sebagai seorang _namja_ normal–sungguh manusiawi jika sekarang Jongdae mulai berpikir yang tidak-tidak.

"Lima belas menit lagi, aku akan pergi bekerja. Kau tidak apa, kan, di sini sendirian?"tanya Minseok.

 _Bekerja? Malam hari?_ ; batin Jongdae. Jongdae menoleh, kemudian mengangguk kaku. Minseok tersenyum, kemudian menepuk pundak Jongdae sekali dan berjalan pergi.

Jongdae menatap kepergian Minseok, kemudian menatap buku filsafat miliknya yang sengaja ditinggal Minseok di dapur. Jongdae menatap dua cangkir teh di hadapannya yang telah siap.

"Bukan malam keberuntunganku."

-XOXO-

Efek teh yang didapat Jongdae mempengaruhi Jongdae. Saking senangnya dengan buku miliknya, Jongdae bahkan sampai lupa waktu bahwa sekarang sudah jam 10 malam.

"Owh, malam sekali."

Jongdae menutup bukunya, kemudian meminum teh terakhirnya. Ia menatap jam tangannya, kemudian menatap ke arah pintu.

"Minseok belum pulang.."gumam Jongdae.

Jongdae berjalan ke arah pintu, kemudian membukanya. Hawa dingin khas pedesaan terasa, menubruknya dengan sekali hentakan. Jongdae meraih jaket gunung miliknya, kemudian berjalan keluar ditemani sepasang sandal hitam.

"Damai sekali di sini. Aku bisa betah lama-lama di Bali."gumam Jongdae.

Jongdae pun memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan sekitar sejenak.

Setelah mengambil dompet dan menutup pintu rumah, Jongdae berjalan pergi dengan tangan dikantungi di dalam jaketnya. Ia berjalan dengan santai, ditemani hawa dingin yang mendamaikan hatinya. Seketika, ia merasa rileks.

"Enghhh.. ohhh... _good_ hh.. hehhh.."

Terdengar suara desahan _yeoja_ dari kejauhan. Jongdae mengernyit. Suara itu berasal darimana? Dengan rasa penasaran, akhirnya Jongdae memutuskan untuk mendekat. Setelah dirasa dekat, ia mengintip dari balik sebuah pagar.

Dalam keremangan cahaya taman, terlihat sepasang manusia yang tengah melakukan tindakan asusila di bawah sebuah pohon rindang. _Yeoja_ dalam kungkungan _namja_ asing itu sudah telanjang bulat–terlihat dari tubuh polos tanpa benang, dan _namja_ yang _half-naked_ dari pinggang ke bawah itu tampak sedang _memasuki_ _yeoja_ itu.

Jongdae memekik dalam diam.

 _Yeoja_ dalam kungkungan _namja_ itu adalah Minseok.

"Ohhh... _faster_ hhh... nghhh... uhhh.. _you good bastard_.."

"Oh _yeah_ , _bitch_. _Scream my name_.."

"Ohhh, Stevanhh!"

Jongdae menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Dia tidak mau menyerang _namja_ lagi seperti sebelumnya. Ia menyadari–bahwa kali ini–Minseok menyadari sepenuhnya perbuatannya. _Yeoja_ itu tidak sedang dalam keadaan mabuk.

" _I'm cumming_!"

"AHHHHHH!"

Dan Jongdae memalingkan wajahnya dengan cepat, seiring dengan Minseok yang mengerang kenikmatan karena ejakulasi _namja_ asing itu.

-XOXO-

CKLEK

"Huh, hari yang melelahkan."

Minseok memasuki rumahnya, kemudian berjalan melewati kamar Jongdae. Ia mengintip sedikit ke dalam kamar itu, memastikan bahwa Jongdae masih tertidur.

Jongdae berbaring di atas kasurnya, memunggunginya.

Minseok tersenyum kecil, kemudian berjalan ke arah dapur. Ditemani senandung kecil dari bibir mungilnya, ia memutuskan untuk membuat teh.

Tanpa Minseok sadari, Jongdae masih tersadar. Dia belum tidur. Jongdae bahkan tidak yakin bahwa ia masih bisa tidur. Jongdae mulai menyadari satu hal, kesimpulan dari apa yang dia lihat beberapa jam lalu.

Minseok. Dia adalah seorang pekerja seks komersial.

-XOXO-

Malam berikutnya telah tiba.

Jongdae tengah membersihkan piring-piring dekat wastafel di dapur ketika Minseok mendatanginya lagi. Semenjak kejadian kemarin, Jongdae berpura-pura tidak mengetahui apa-apa. Dia tidak ingin Minseok menyadarinya. Hari itu, Jongdae tidak memakai kacamatanya.

"Sedang sibuk, _nerdy_?"tanya Minseok, diangguki Jongdae.

"Sebentar lagi selesai."sahut Jongdae.

" _Well_ , sebentar lagi aku akan pergi bekerja. Jaga rumahku baik-baik."ucap Minseok, kemudian–lagi-lagi–menepuk pundak Jongdae dan berjalan pergi.

TAP TAP TAP

Suara _high-heels_ Minseok pun sudah terdengar dari luar rumah, menandakan bahwa sang empunya rumah telah pergi. Jongdae mematikan keran air, kemudian berjalan pelan ke depan rumah. Ia mengintip dari balik jendela. Minseok masih terlihat di sana, belum jauh.

Jongdae berjalan ke kamar, kemudian meraih jaket, _beanie_ , dan maskernya. Ia memakai semuanya, kemudian meraih sandal hitamnya dan berjalan keluar.

Ia memutuskan untuk membuntuti Minseok.

-XOXO-

DUG DUG DUG DUG

Suara berdetum-detum terdengar dalam penginderaan Jongdae. Jongdae berjalan ke arah sebuah bangunan remang-remang, dengan banyak orang berlalu-lalang di sana. Jongdae sedikit diam, menatap bangunan tersebut.

 _Treasure Chest_

Jongdae berjalan ke dalam bangunan itu, melewati beberapa pasang manusia yang melakukan tindakan asusila di sana.

DUG DUG DUG DUG

Suara dentuman semakin nyaring terdengar. Jongdae berjalan melewati kerumunan orang yang meliukkan tubuh mereka mengikuti alunan DJ, mata tajamnya menatap ke sekitarnya. Dengan lensa kontak biru simpanannya, ia tidak kesulitan tanpa kacamata.

Dan matanya menangkap sosok Minseok, tengah duduk di sebuah bar. Mirisnya, _yeoja_ itu nyaris telanjang–dengan hanya _sport bra_ dan _hotpants_ hitamnya.

Jongdae berjalan ke arah bar tersebut, kemudian duduk di samping Minseok dan memesan minuman. Minseok menatap sosok di sampingnya, sedikit terpukau dengan tubuh gagahnya.

"Tidak bermain, tuan?"

Jongdae menoleh, mendapati Minseok yang mengajaknya berbicara. Jongdae menggeleng pelan, kemudian meraih minuman pesanannya.

"Minseok, ada pelanggan di meja no. 5 menunggumu."

"Oke."

Minseok pun berdiri, kemudian berjalan mengikuti orang yang tadi memanggilnya. Jongdae menatap bartender di hadapannya, kemudian meraih dompetnya.

"Aku ingin tahu, berapa yang harus kubayar untuk menyewa Kim Minseok sepenuhnya?"

-XOXO-

" _You guys are really hot_.."

Minseok duduk di pangkuan seorang _namja_ paruh baya, sedikit mengusap pakaian _namja_ itu dengan menggoda. Minseok juga menggesekkan tubuhnya, memainkan _penis_ _namja_ itu yang masih terbungkus oleh celana bahan.

"Oh, _you fucking little bitch_."

"Hahaha, _yeah_. _I'm your little bitch, master_.."gumam Minseok, seduktif.

"Minseok."

Minseok menoleh, mendapati kawannya yang tadi mengantarnya pada pelanggan. Minseok mengernyit heran, menatap _namja_ itu.

"Kau dibayar dua kali lipat oleh seseorang. Kau harus melayaninya."ucap _namja_ itu.

"Tapi, kau tak lihat aku sedang ada _pelanggan_?"tanya Minseok, heran.

"Maaf, Minseok. Dia membayarmu dua kali lipat, untuk satu kali pelayanan."ucap _namja_ berwajah sedikit Arab itu, kemudian pergi menjauh.

Minseok menatapnya dengan sedikit kesal, kemudian menatap _pelanggan_ -nya dan segera berdiri. Ia meraih botol bir di sampingnya, kemudian berjalan menuju bilik dimana ia biasa melayani _pelanggan_ yang membayar lebih.

"Hey."

Minseok menoleh, mendapati seorang _namja_ yang duduk di dalam sebuah bilik yang terbuka. Minseok mengernyit heran, ia baru menyadari bahwa itu adalah _namja_ yang tadi ia temui di bar.

" _You ordered me_?"tanya Minseok, diangguki _namja_ itu.

Minseok berjalan memasuki bilik kemerahan tersebut, kemudian menutup dan mengunci pintunya. Minseok berjalan ke arah _namja_ itu, kemudian duduk di atas pangkuannya dan melingkarkan tangannya pada lehernya.

" _Well_ , _I guess you are not a great player_."gumam Minseok.

"Ya, aku memang bukan pemain handal."

Minseok mengernyit. _Namja_ di hadapannya baru saja berbicara dengan bahasa Korea. Wajahnya berubah heran. _Namja_ di hadapannya menatap Minseok dengan kedua manik birunya.

Perlahan, _namja_ itu membuka _beanie_ dan jaketnya. Minseok berdiri dari pangkuan _namja_ itu, menunggunya. Setelahnya, _namja_ itu menatap Minseok, dan melepas maskernya. Minseok kaget bukan main.

Itu Jongdae!

"Jong-Jongdae! Ba-bagaimana kau.."

"Aku menguntitmu."jawab Jongdae, seakan mengerti perkataan Minseok.

"Tidak mungkin! Aku menyuruhmu untuk menjaga rumahku!"pekik Minseok.

"Dan melihatmu menjajakan tubuhmu? Hah? Membiarkan orang lain merusak kesucianmu, hah?"sahut Jongdae, dengan nada meninggi.

"Kau bukan siapa-siapaku! Tahu apa kau soal kesucianku! Kau hanyalah tamu tiga hari yang menginap di rumahku!"pekik Minseok, dengan wajah memerah yang kentara.

"Aku tidak suka melihat _yeoja_ menjajakan dirinya! Itu sangat tidak pantas!"sahut Jongdae.

"Aku memang bukan _yeoja_ yang pantas! Tidak ada yang menginginkanku! Jadi, pergilah kau, bajingan!"pekik Minseok, seraya mendorong tubuh Jongdae.

Sayangnya, Jongdae jauh lebih kuat. Dorongan Minseok tidak berarti apa-apa baginya.

"Aku menginginkanmu, Minseok."

Minseok terdiam. Ia menatap Jongdae, wajahnya luluh. Airmata sudah menggenang di sana. Jongdae menatapnya dalam diam. Iris biru dari lensa kontaknya seakan memancing Minseok untuk menatapnya lebih dalam.

"Aku menginginkanmu, tapi tidak dengan cara ini."ucap Jongdae.

"Bohong! Semua _namja_ yang berkata begitu sama saja! Mereka akan meninggalkanku setelah menghancurkan hatiku!"pekik Minseok, tidak percaya.

"Karena itu, aku ingin membuktikannya dengan kau ikut bersamaku ke Korea dan menikah di sana."

Minseok kaget bukan main. Apa benar tadi Jongdae mengucapkan itu? Minseok sama sekali tidak dapat mempercayainya. Jongdae, si _nerdy_ itu, tidak mungkin mengucapkannya.

"Kau tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan."gumam Minseok, berusaha mengelak kenyataan.

"Aku tidak suka melihat orang yang sudah menarik hatiku sejak pertama kali bertabrakan ternyata seperti ini."

Minseok semakin kaget. _Namja_ di hadapannya ini benar-benar penuh kejutan. Jongdae berjalan mendekati Minseok, berdiri di hadapannya. Minseok menatap tepat ke arah kedua mata Jongdae. Jongdae menatap Minseok nanar.

"Aku tidak ingin orang yang sudah merebut hatiku dalam 1 detik ini memiliki kehidupan yang buruk. Sebentar lagi aku akan lulus S2, dan aku punya pekerjaan tetap di Korea. Aku ingin kau ikut denganku."ucap Jongdae, dengan nada pelan namun terdengar mantap.

.

.

"Berkat kau, aku tidak lagi membenci hidupku yang bobrok."

Minseok menangkup mulutnya, airmata mulai membanjiri wajahnya. Minseok menggeleng tidak percaya, lantas tubuhnya mulai lemas. Dengan sigap, Jongdae memegangi Minseok dengan kedua tangan kekarnya, menahan agar _yeoja_ rapuh itu tidak jatuh.

"Hiks.. a-apa maksudmu.. hiks! A-aku tidak mengerti.."gumam Minseok, lirih.

Jongdae mendekap Minseok, menenggelamkannya dalam pelukan yang hangat dan aman. Minseok menyamankan dirinya, dengan kedua tangan masih menutup wajahnya. Jongdae mengusap punggung Minseok, kemudian berbisik lembut.

"Maukah kau menikah denganku, dan menjadi ibu dari anak-anakku?"

Minseok tak tahu, perbuatan baik apa yang ia pernah perbuat, sehingga Tuhan mengutus _namja_ seperti Kim Jongdae dalam hidupnya dan menjadi _savior_ -nya.

Minseok harap, Tuhan tidak membangunkannya dari mimpi indah ini.

"Ya, aku mau.."

 **THE END**

.

.

.

.

.

 _Epilogue_

 **After the marriage..**

Minseok mematut dirinya di hadapan sebuah cermin. Cermin itu bening dan cukup besar, memantulkan seluruh tubuhnya yang telah berbalut sebuah gaun putih besar yang sederhana. Sebuah kalung berliontin hati berwarna biru laut menghiasi lehernya. Minseok mengusap liontin itu.

Kalung itu adalah pemberian Jongdae, sehari setelah mereka tiba di Seoul.

Minseok tidak bisa mengira betapa beruntungnya dia. Keluarganya telah tiada, menjadi pengangguran, kemudian berakhir menjadi pekerja seks komersial. Walau begitu, Tuhan masih berbaik hati padanya.

Tanpa ia sadari, airmata menggenangi wajahnya.

"Terimakasih, Tuhan. Kau menurunkan keajaiban ini padaku, manusia yang hina."

"Kau sama sekali tidak hina."

Minseok menoleh, mendapati seorang _namja_ ber- _tuxedo_ hitam yang menatapnya dari ambang pintu. _Namja_ itu memasuki ruangan itu, kemudian berdiri di samping Minseok dan menatapnya dengan lembut.

"Kau hebat di pernikahan tadi. Kau menahan tangismu."

Jongdae mengangkat satu tangannya, kemudian mengusap pipi Minseok. Minseok tersenyum, kemudian menunduk dan terkekeh pelan. Jongdae menatap liontin biru di leher Minseok, memegangnya.

"Aku senang karena ternyata kalung ini sangat pas untukmu."ucap Jongdae.

"Terimakasih, Jongdae."ucap Minseok, lirih.

"Aku mencintaimu, Minseok. Terimakasih."

Minseok terdiam, mendengar ucapan Jongdae. Minseok terkekeh pelan, kemudian maju dan mengecup bibir Jongdae dengan lembut. Jongdae mendekap tubuh istrinya itu, tersenyum dalam ciuman mereka.

"Aku juga mencintaimu. Sama-sama.."

(Bener-bener) **THE END**

 _Note :_

 **ALOHAAAAA!**

 **Akhirnya HAW is back yeahhhh! Well, #HappyChenDay everyone! HAW harap uri bebek Jongdae bisa selalu bahagia, dilingkup rezeki dan selalu dicintai setiap orang! Aku tau ini telat, tapi semoga pada sukaaaa  
**

 **Well, adakah yang kangen HAW? :")**

 **Maaf yaaa, kami 2 bulan hiatus HIKS. Untungnya, Allah masih baik hati ngasih kesempatan HAW untuk publish FF buat ESOBP Pt. 6 ini! So, do u like it, guys?**

 **Please REVIEW and FAVOURITE!**

 **Thank you!**

 **HUANG AND WU**


End file.
